


A Cliché Prince Story

by nbp_writing



Category: Buzzfeed Tasty: Eating Your Feed (Web Series), Buzzfeed The Try Guys (Web Series), Buzzfeed: Worth It (Web Series)
Genre: Cliche, M/M, prince and prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 12:56:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20135806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbp_writing/pseuds/nbp_writing
Summary: The king wants Andrew to get married. He meets someone he wouldn't mind marrying





	A Cliché Prince Story

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a cliché prince story

“Andrew it's been too long,” a deep voice spoke in the direction of the prince, “I know father but I need more time-” The mighty king laid a hand on his son's shoulder. “We've given you enough time. There will be a ball and you will meet with princesses from all around the kingdom. There you will choose the princess who you will marry.” Andrew looked at his father with a look of uncertainty but he knew he had to obey.

A simple ‘Yes father’ was all Andrew could reply with. He heard his father's footsteps fade from the distance as sadness and defeat coated his face. “Sir? Mind if I come in?” It was Rie, the royal chef, “Yeah you can come in.” Rie could already tell why the honey-haired prince was upset. “I was sent to ask if you would like any specific foods or pastries for the ball.” All Andrew said was ‘cream puffs.’ Rie being the good person she is knew to bring one for him. It was always the one thing that cheered him up. “Cream puffs it is. Well I’ll see you later,” with that the chef left the cream puff on a side table and left to give the prince some space.

Once the boy was alone he turned to face the table where the cream puff was left, a small smile spread across his lips. He knew that he would most likely be okay but he couldn’t process the thought of marrying someone he doesn’t think he’ll ever be able to truly love. The ball was in a week and Andrew was already panicking. He felt a hand on his arm, startling him, quickly turning around to see Adam, his butler, “Your Highness, you have to go to your fitting sir.”

“I’ve told you to call me Andrew, Adam. There is no need to be formal,” a simple nod is all that came from the butler. The prince was lead to the dressmaker's studio, “Eugene the prince is here.” The handsome dressmaker greeted the boy and his butler then started the fitting. After everything was done Andrew had decided to calm down in the garden. He sat at one of the benches and felt a soft tuft of fur rub against his legs, “Hey Sunny, how are you girl?” The black cat meowed in response “I know how you feel.” Andrew giggled to himself.

The prince spent almost all his time alone in the garden but this time he had company, “Andrew we have a princess here that your father wants you to meet.” Andrew stopped petting Sunny who gave him a sad look, “sorry girl, I’ll be back later I promise,” and he followed Adam to the dining spot they had in the garden. “Oh you’re here, wonderful!” exclaimed his father. Andrew saw the princess and beside her was a handsome boy. “Hi there, I’m princess Isabella of Coven,” She curtsied. “Who’s this?” Andrew questioned looking at the silver-haired boy, he obviously wasn’t a servant due to the clothes he is wearing, “I’m Prince Steven of Coven.” His voice was absolutely beautiful, “This is Annie, our maid,” he pointed to the girl next to him who bowed, “your highness.”

He smiles at Andrew and he thinks it’s one of the cutest smiles he’s seen. “Come on Andrew let’s eat,” He just nodded and headed to the table deciding to sit next to the other prince. Annie and Adam stood next to the table, Andrew decided to get a table for both of them, “Thank you, your highness,” Annie said in a kind voice.

After eating the honey prince took the two siblings on a tour around the garden, if he was being honest it seems that only one was truly interested. Steven looked in awe at his surroundings, “All of this is absolutely beautiful, Andrew.” When he heard the silver-haired prince say his name it made his heart flutter, it sounded super cliché but it was true. 

Steven had caught him staring, “do I have something on my face?” he put his hands on his own cheeks clearly blushing, “No you’re fine, well actually you’re very fine.” Andrew mentaly kicked himself, it seemed that they both leaned in after he said that. Their lips were so close, close enough to just- “Andrew, your highness,” the two quickly separated blushing madly. 

They went back to their table and said their goodbyes, but Andrew had to ask the prince a question that was bothering him so before he left he grabbed his arm, “You’ll be at the ball right?” Steven smiled sweetly, “Of course silly, don’t worry,” They were called to their respective places already missing each other.

Inside the castle Adam had been teasing honey hair, they were on their way to the kitchen because Andrew just wanted to be there. Rie overheard the teasing and sort of decided to join in, “So, who’s this special person?” Andrew blushed thinking back to his face. “He’s another prince that's all,” Rie looked at him and pulled out a sly smile, “Look Adam he’s blushing he definitely likes him,” Andrew looked away.

\------------

“So, what did you think of the prince?” Steven’s mother asked, “Oh mama he’s so handsome, he seemed very interested in Steven,” he lightly smacked his sisters arm. Annie joined in, “I saw them so close to the point that Prince Andrew almost kissed him,” Steven was very red and he held his cheeks to hide that. 

Once at the castle Steven went to his room and lay in his bed thinking about Andrew. Annie came in while he was thinking about the handsome prince, “Still thinking about him?” He nodded. Annie came over to Steven and hugged him, “Let’s go to Jen, she’ll whip you up an outfit that will surely make the prince fall in love with you.”

The two skipped over to Jen’s studio, “Hey Jen,” Annie greeted giving her a hug, “Hey guys, what do you need?” Annie explained everything and Jen just said, “I have just the thing, Get over here Steven I need your size!” They were all having fun in Jen’s studio while she was making the outfit for Steven. 

\---------------

“It’s the day,” Andrew told himself. In a couple hours it would be time for the ball, “Andrew it’s time for you to get dressed,” Andrew turned around a little startled. He went on his way to Eugene to see his outfit, “Okay, here it is!” Eugene seemed very proud of his work and he had every reason to be. Everything about it was wonderful, the cape, the fabric, Everything, “Okay, let's try this on!”

Andrew looked at himself in the mirror, “Kinda look like Prince Charming,” Adam nodded, “Well you’re gonna have to be charming if you want Prince Steven to marry you.” Eugene giggled at Adam’s statement, “Do you think he’ll want to marry me? He’s a very sweet person and has everything I didn’t know I wanted in someone. I’d like to marry him.” Eugene came towards the prince, “I’m sure he’ll marry you Andrew,” the prince covered his mouth, “I didn’t mean to say that out loud.” The two other men just laughed.

Andrew and Adam spent the rest of their time making sure everything was ready. Everything was absolutely stunning, the food, the decorations, everything. But now it was time to open the gates and welcome the guests.

Andrew looked at everyone walk in but was looking for one specific person. Many princesses tried coming up to him and trying to strike up a conversation, he couldn’t care much about talking. That is until he spotted a familiar silver-haired boy. He quickly and carefully made his way over and tapped his shoulder, “Hey.” Steven turned around and instantly smiled at the other boy, “Hi!” Steven said excitedly, the two boys talked for a while until it was time to start dancing. Andrew looked at Steven who looked at him with the softest looking eyes, making the honey-haired prince’s heart flutter. “Would you like to dance, your highness?” Steven let out a quiet giggle, “I would love to dance with you.”

They made their way to the dance floor. Andrew put his hand on Steven’s hip while Steven put his hand on Andrew’s shoulder. They linked their hands and started dancing. The two could feel angry and jealous looks from others but ignored them. Andrew and Annie were talking to each other until Andrew heard the other gasp, “What is it?” Annie smiled pointing to the dance floor. Adam smiled and heard a voice behind him, “Guess the outfit is working it’s magic huh?”

“We’ll just have to wait for the announcement.” Eugene and Annie just nodded.

The two boys seemed to be having fun. Andrew and Steven were constantly smiling and holding each other close. The king would shoot occasional looks at the two, but due to his constant seriousness no one was sure if he approved or not.

A few hours passed by and it was time for the announcement, “Alright then,” the king started, “It’s time for the choosing. Andrew, take the lead.” ‘Take the lead’ was often used at these type of things, it was a blessing on the parents half. Andrew walked up to the edge of the top of the stairs. Then he spoke, “This night was very lovely and I’m sure most of you are wonderful, but I have chosen the person I’d like to marry.” A soothing pause passed and happiness filled the room. “Prince Steven.” 

Adam, Annie, and Eugene smiled widely, Jen joining them. Steven joined the other prince of the top of the stairs. Cheers erupted from the crowd below, “Alright then, everyone please enjoy the rest of the night.” Congratulations came from mainly friends and family, there were of course some teasing from the maids/butlers and the dressmakers mostly saying something along the lines of “I told you so.”

\--------------- 

[5 months later, wedding day]

Steven and Andrew were getting ready for their wedding. Andrew was with Eugene, Adam, and Rie getting everything ready. The atmosphere was the most calm anyone in the castle has ever felt. Steven was with Jen and Annie, they were getting him ready. He wore a black and white tux that had a long cape, almost like a long train on a wedding dress. Either way the two girls were sure that Andrew would love the way he looked. 

A few hours pass and it was time for the ceremony. Steven walked down the aisle, Andrew blushed looking at Steven. He reached the altar and put his hands in Andrew’s. They said their “I do’s” and their vows, everyone cheering afterwards. Then off they went back to the castle for their wedding reception. 

Everything went very well for them. The years that passed them were like heaven for both males. The two became kings once Andrew’s father was too old. They ended up having 2 children, a boy and a girl. Ted was the boy's name and Serenity was the girls name. They loved them to death and would do anything for them. They were lovely children, loved helping around the castle or talking to the staff. 

Life was great for them. They wouldn’t have it any other way.


End file.
